1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature detection circuit for detecting a temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Description is made of a conventional temperature detection circuit. FIG. 7 illustrates the conventional temperature detection circuit.
In a temperature sensor circuit 51, when a temperature T rises, a temperature voltage Vtemp falls, while, when the temperature T falls, the temperature voltage Vtemp rises.
When the temperature T rises and the temperature voltage Vtemp falls below a reference voltage Vref of a reference voltage circuit 52, that is, when the temperature T reaches a set temperature which is set by the reference voltage Vref, an output voltage Vout of a comparator 53 becomes HIGH and the temperature detection circuit enters a detection state (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-165783 (FIG. 3)).
However, according to the conventional technology, during a time period, in which the power is turned on, and output of the temperature voltage Vtemp and output of the reference voltage Vref are insufficient, there is a risk that the output voltage Vout of the comparator 53 erroneously becomes HIGH and the temperature detection circuit erroneously enters the detection state.